Camouflage
thumb|Naked Snake using "Tree Bark" camouflage. Camouflage in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater allows you to blend into your environment. The effectiveness of the camouflage that you are wearing is shown by the camo index. This is a shown as a percentage in the top right corner of the screen. The higher it is, the less likely it is that an enemy will see you. The distance that an enemy can see, and the degree of camouflage needed to stay hidden from them, increases on higher difficulties. Boss Camouflage *''Animal'' - Steadies the wearer's hand, eliminating hand trembling. Received by no-kill victory against Ocelot. Useful on the Mountains. *''Spirit'' - Makes your footsteps silent to the enemy and also restores stamina while enemies are being choked. Received by touching The Sorrow's body. Calling Sigint while wearing the camouflage can result in a funny talk, Sigint having no idea how Snake could have gotten as a 'gift' from The Sorrow and then saying that he doesn't want to know. *''Moss'' - Great in grassy areas as it recharges stamina in sunlight (or other intense light, like that generated by the torch). Received by sneaking up on The End and holding him up for three seconds (hold him up until he drops it). It also raises your camo index up to 100% if crawling over a patch of moss. The only camo to actually give you 100% as well. *''Spider'' - Makes your camo index at least 80% but drains stamina horribly. Received for a no-kill victory against The Fear. *''Hornet Stripe'' - Wards off hornets, spiders, and leeches. When worn while shooting down a hornet's nest, the hornets harmlessly follow Snake, attacking enemy guards instead of him. Received for a no kill victory against The Pain. *''Fire'' - Reduces damage from fire by half, and prevents Snake from catching aflame. Received for a no-kill victory against The Fury. *''Cold War'' - Features the Soviet flag on the front, and the American flag on the back. Enemies will not shoot you when you face them (however, they will shoot you from behind). Received for a no-kill victory against Volgin. A conversation with Sigint results in Snake thinking it has other abilities other than being 'stylish', much to Sigint's disgust. *''Snake'' - A good, all-around camouflage suitable in most environments. Received for a no-kill victory against The Boss. Uniforms *''Banana Camouflage'' - This is the camouflage that Solid Snake wears in the Snake vs Monkey minigame. Beat the high score on each level to allow Naked Snake to wear it in the main game. Makes every item eaten taste good, however it does not improve your stealth index. *''Naked Camouflage'' - Allows Snake to take his shirt off, wearing Tiger Stripe pants. His camo rating decreases and he loses stamina faster while not wearing a shirt; however, Snake comments that it "feels good". His horrible stealth rating while shirtless is the subject of a funny conversation with Sigint. A conversation with the Boss results in Snake saying he needed to loosen up though is scolded at by Boss to put a shirt on. *''Tiger Stripe Camouflage'' - Camouflage that mimics the Tiger's Stripes, it provides camouflage with soil, grass, and just about anything. The camouflage is with Snake at the beginning of the game. It does not provide good camouflage in snowy, mountain, dark and urban backgrounds. *''Olive Drab'' - The basic uncamouflaged uniform, provides cover in urban areas as well as while sneaking in grass areas, the uniform does not provide excellent camouflage though, as what Sigint and The Boss say as well. You get the camouflage at the beginning of the game. *''Leaf Camouflage'' - Camouflage that you start with from the beginning of the game, it provides excellent cover in bush areas. *''Tree Bark Camouflage'' - Camouflage that provides cover when standing against trees, you have it at the start of the game. *''Squares Camouflage'' - You get the camouflage at the beginning, it provides camouflage when against brown backgrounds. Sigint describes it as looking conspcious. *''Black Camouflage'' - Snake has it at the beginning of the game, it provides excellent camouflage at night as well as any dark environments. To maximize its effectiveness, it can be used with the Black face paint. *''Raindrop Camouflage'' - Snake gets this camouflage under the bridge during Operation Snake Eater, provides camouflage during rain. Sometimes gives the wearer 95%, along with Woodland Face Paint, when crawling. Can be used extensively during the fight with The End, where some areas tend to rain heavily. *''Chocolate Chip Camouflage'' - Provides camouflage in desert enviroments, you can get it at Graniny Gorki, on the balcony, or after the Swamp, inside a hollow tree. A conversation with Sigint regarding the camouflage leads to Sigint naming it upon seeing it. In reference to Major Zero's "afternoon tea" *''Splitter Camouflage'' - Camouflage that provides cover in urban areas, found in the area after the Swamp on the east side of the patrolling guard dogs. Can be used in conjunction with the Splitter face paint. *''Snow Camouflage'' - You can obtain the camouflage before the battle with The Pain, in a small space in the cave area where you can crawl. The camouflage provides cover in snowy and mountainous terrain (therefore limiting its effectiveness). It is recommended for use in the final fight against The Boss since the area is all white flowers. *''Fly Camouflage'' - Smells bad, it allows the wearer to avoid being slashed by the enemy's knife because of the stench. Found in the bathroom at Graniny Gorki. *''GA-KO'' - Found in the river that is infested with crocodiles, at the east side, allows the wearer to hear the call of Kerotan, the green frogs that if all 64 are hit, you get the Stealth Camouflage. Snake and Para-medic think the camouflage is cute during a call with Sigint, much to Sigint's dismay. It appears that Sigint and Snake do not know what GA-Ko is, much to Paramedic's disbelief. It does not provide any good use for camouflage, given that it has colorful smiling faces all over it with a white background. *''Water'' - When at Bolshaya South, right before the Ocelot battle, head to the building and climb it to find it at the roof. Provides camouflage in water areas, sometimes reaching 95% with the Water Face Paint. *''Sneaking Suit'' - Cuts damage received by Snake in half. Can be found in Groznyj Grad in the locker were you place Major Raikov. A call to Sigint regarding the Sneaking Suit starts with Sigint saying 'Those are some funky clothes you're wearing' and given its better bonuses compared to other camouflages, he calls it a 'keeper' : Extra camouflages can be downloaded off the internet and stored on your memory card. *''"Urban Tiger"'' - Downloaded camouflage that is identical to the Tiger Stripe camouflage, the stripes are a bit lighter and provides cover in Urban areas. Face Paints *''No Paint'' is Snake's face without any paint or mask worn. Snake cannot wear any face paint while wearing the Tuxedo. The Scientist and Maintenance uniforms will be ineffective from the front if any face paint or mask are worn. *''Black'' covers Snake's whole face with pure black paint. This can be useful in dark areas and is made even more effective with Black Uniform. *''Splitter'' puts brown lines in Snake's face.It helps Snake blend in easier in urban areas. Best used in conjunction with the Splitter Uniform. *''Zombie'' draws a white skull on Snake's face and leaves the rest of his face black.It provides cover in both black and white areas. Calling Sigint while having this face paint on can cause a humorous conversation. Both Snake and Sigint initially have no idea what a zombie is, much to Para-medic's shock and surprise. She later goes on explaining what zombies are and asks them if they've ever seen zombie films though both Snake and Sigint say they never have. Sigint then tells Snake to switch face paint though is opposed by Paramedic, who says that Snake looks 'cool' wearing it. *''Woodland'' draws Snake's face several colors,though green dominates.It provides cover in wooded areas,which take about 80% of the game. It does not make good camouflage in any area without wooded areas. *''Mask'' makes Snake wear a mask sneaked into his gear by Sigint,which he produced to look like Major Raikov and it can blink its eyes.It is useful for looking like Raikov together with the Officer Camo,or decieveing Volgin in the first battle with him in Groznyj Grad-Hangar and you can get behind him,to take some free shots.However,it is advised that you do this at the end/close to the end,since his attacks will be more frequent and effective. Calling Major Zero about the Mask in the Virtuous mission sparks up a number of funny replies, Zero saying that it was intended for an agent to inflitrate GRU earlier though thanks to the mission being aborted, he was about to throw it away though the man who created it 'pitched a fit' and claimed it a work of art. Snake retorts that the creator sounds like a crackpot (unbeknownst to him, the 'crackpot' would be Sigint). *''Infinite'' is this MGS3 version's of the bandana. Snake's face will be covered with japanese characters. This is only available by catching the Tsuchinoko in the place where you fight The Fear and you have to recapture it after Groznyj Grad in the area after The Sorrow "battle" and must keep the tschinoko alive for the whole game. Also it can be acquired by achieving the Foxhound or Doberman rating at the end of the game. *''Kabuki'' is a odd face paint that resembles the Kabuki actors in Japanese traditional theatres. Can be found in the bottom of the waterfall after meeting EVA and retrieving your equipment. A call with Sigint about the face paint results in a humorous conversation, Sigint having no idea what the face paint is and even more distraught after hearing from Snake that is supposedly gives mystical powers to one who wears it. It does not make a very effective camouflage usage, as Sigint comments who then suggests to switch it, much to Snake's groaning (as he was starting to like the face paint)The face paint has orange marks with a white-colored face as well as eye make-up. *''Oyama'' draws Snake's face with pale white and makeup such as colored eyelids and even lipstick applied. upon calling Sigint, Snake explains that it is used by Japanese geisha though Sigint then retorts it doesn't make good camouflage and switch. Snake groans that he was starting to like it. However, the camouflage makes good usage in white or snow background. It can be found in the ducts in Graniny Gorki Lab, specifically the duct where the player arrives at a outside garden inside the facility. *''Snow'' gives Snake white paint with light grey markings. It gives cover in lighter areas such as urban, snow and mountain. The former only applies to areas with lighting. It can be used with the Snow Uniform to increase the Camo Index. Recommended to use against The Boss in the final fight. *''Desert'' draws Snake's face yellow and brown paint. It provides camouflage in the mountaineous areas of the game and best used with the Desert Uniform. Also provides usage in sandy backgrounds. Given that its the only time where the camouflage is useful, the Desert face paint has limited effectiveness in the whole game. *''Water'' draws dark blue markings on Snake. Best effective when used underwater with the Water Uniform. Special *''Stealth Camouflage'' - Renders the wearer invisible except for a slight outline. Stealth Camouflage is an item that must be equipped, rather than a piece of camouflage. In conjunction with the Spirit Camo (recieved from The Sorrow) Stealth Camouflage can be used to make the wearer completely silent and invisible. See Also * Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations * Snake vs Monkey * Cyborg Ninja * Cobra Unit * The Pain * The box * EZ Gun Category:Clothing Category:Equipment Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 3